Meloetta Has Fun (Pokemon)
by salvyd320
Summary: Meloetta's life has gotten way more complicated, and she needs to find a way to make it better. Will she have free time in the end? Or will she have to suffer a whole century of work? Read all five chapters to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Meloetta Has Fun

By Salvyd320

Chapter One: Cheri Berry Charm

One day, Meloetta was a cute-looking Pokémon that LOVED Oran Berries. She was one day at the woods, wandering around as usual. Meloetta was a light weighted Pokémon, and she could get carried away by the wind. For some reason, Meloetta had a reaction to Cheri Berries. If she ate more than 12 berries, she would be poisoned and she would lose energy. Meloetta was by some Cheri Berry bushes. Which was a shame, because they tasted good and she had a reaction to them. "Cheri Berries are my favorite, but I have a reaction to them…" Meloetta said. "Apparently I also like Oran Berries." A Caterpie appeared in the bushes. "Hello, little Caterpie. Do you want a Cheri Berry?" Meloetta asked. With a small voice, Caterpie said, "Yes, they happen to be my favorite berry…" Meloetta gave the berry to Caterpie. He ate the berry. "Thank you," Caterpie said. It crawled away happily. Meloetta suddenly got picked up by the wind, screaming in terror. "Whatever I did to deserve this?" Meloetta screamed. She slammed against the ground head first. Before her clothes uncovered her, she flipped over and landed head-first to the ground. She sobbed softly. A Meloetta Pirouette flew out of nowhere and was spinning down towards our main Meloetta. "Hi there! I'm the Pirouette version of you. I have come to assist you." Meloetta Pirouette said proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nonstop Numels

Numels spammed at Meloetta. She got knocked over and fell to the ground. After 19 minutes, Meloetta found herself on a blanket. Meloetta Pirouette was standing there, helping Meloetta. "Are you okay?" Meloetta Pirouette asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for helping me out.", Meloetta answered. A Snivy came along and carried Meloetta to a watering hole. When they arrived, Meloetta laid at the edge, wondering why she had such bad luck. "This day is not the one I expected it to be. It's as if my days were scheduling itself. I'm starting to ask now... am I cursed?" Meloetta asked. Then, a Lotad jumped so high, it splashed water all over Meloetta. "Maybe so.", Meloetta Pirouette said, while smirking. "You're not here to help, are you? You're just standing there, about to laugh at me. If what I said is true, go back to the sky and wait for me to go back to where I was resting." Meloetta said. "Look, I'm not here to laugh at you, it's just that I found that a little bit-" Meloetta Pirouette was saying until Meloetta interrupted her. "A little bit funny. You ARE here to laugh at me!" Meloetta Pirouette was sad now. Meloetta started crying. "Why? Why, WHY?!" Meloetta ran away. Meloetta Pirouette said, "Meloetta, please, I'm sorry! Come back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Finding Meloetta

Meloetta ran towards the blanket she was resting at before and kneeled down at it. "I don't know why I am so unlucky. I am cursed! If that stupid Meloetta Pirouette comes back, I will KNOCK HER OUT!" Meloetta said. Suddenly, Meloetta's Twin, Marcella, came towards Meloetta. At the same time, Marcella and Meloetta were saying two different things. Meloetta said, "Ooooh myyyyyyyy goooooooooosh! Is that, MARCELLA?!" Marcella said, "Ooooh myyyyyyy goooooooooosh! Is that, MELOETTA?!" Then, they hugged each other while saying, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LOOKING AT MY TWIN!" Marcella said, "Oh my gosh, Meloetta, I haven't seen you ever since we were small! We were just like miniature Kirlias roaming around!" Marcella brought Meloetta to the watering hole. Marcella said, "Oh, hello Meloetta Pirouette, I'm Marcella, Meloetta's twin!" Meloetta Pirouette said, "And Meloetta, I'm sorry for bothering you..." "Oh, SHUT UP, PIPSQUEAK!" Meloetta growled. Meloetta Pirouette got scared. "Don't scare my sister like that!" a voice said. An Aria Meloetta came out of nowhere. "Aria Meloetta?! Meloetta Pirouette's SISTER?!" Meloetta asked. "Meloetta Pirouette, why didn't you tell me about this?!" "Sorry, I didn't mention that. She stands up for me ANYTIME. She's so strong, she can 1-Shot you with Ember! So don't even hurt her, or next thing you know, you're at the Pokémon Center." Meloetta wasn't scared. "STOP BRAGGING. I'M NOT SCARED."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meloetta, Marcella, Meloetta Pirouette, and Aria Meloetta

"STOP BRAGGING. I'M NOT SCARED." Meloetta said, like in the last chapter. Aria Meloetta prepared Ember, and threw it. Meloetta dodged it. "Grrrr, stupid Meloetta." Aria Meloetta said. She prepared another one when Meloetta wasn't looking. Meloetta thought it was something else, so she heard it as a squeak, and covered her ears. Aria Meloetta threw the attack. Meloetta turned around split-second and got hit. It did 245 damage. Her health points were 110. "MELOETTA, NO!" Marcella screamed.

At the Pokémon Center...

| Nurse Joy | Hi, Marcella, how are you?

| Marcella | Great, Aria Meloetta knocked out my twin.

| Nurse Joy | Aw, I'm sorry. I can recover her!

| Marcella | Cool! How long will it take?

| Nurse Joy | The center's closed.

| Marcella | Can I pay for Oran Berries?

| Nurse Joy | Recovery Berries Section's closed too.

| Marcella | FINE THEN! I'll get some Oran Berries OUTSIDE!

Outside...

| Marcella | Oh, Meloetta, I'm so sorry... I should have helped you.

At the second she had shut up, she found an Oran Berry that was ready to harvest.

| Marcella | Oh, goody! A ripe Oran Berry!

Meloetta was forced to eat the Oran Berry.

| Meloetta | AAH! WHY am I on someone's shoulder?!

| Marcella | Ow, Meloetta, keep it down!

After a few minutes she realized she responded to her twin.

| Marcella | Wait a minute, did I say Meloetta?

| Meloetta | Of course, silly! You said it, like, five minutes ago or something!

| Marcella | Oh my gosh, Meloetta, I'm sorry I had never protected you! I don't know what type of twin I am, but I was useless during the battle. I was a dumb twin during that battle and I should have taken the hit for you. I'm so sorry.

| Meloetta | It's okay, Pokémon are clumsy sometimes too, but they make up for their mistakes at some point.

Marcella lays Meloetta on the blanket she rested in before, got lumber, pillows, smaller blankets, a chandelier, a switch, and shingles for the roof. Once the building was done, Marcella placed an active door on the building. Their house was made. Light switches were in there, so a chandelier could light when the switch was flicked, and sometimes they went to that watering hole nearby that Snivy helped the twins discover, and they had a great home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Apology

Remember these paragraphs from Chapters Three and Four? Here they are:

1: Chapter Three:

Meloetta ran towards the blanket she was resting at before and kneeled down at it. "I don't know why I am so unlucky. I am cursed! If that stupid Meloetta Pirouette comes back, I will KNOCK HER OUT!" Meloetta said. Suddenly, Meloetta's Twin, Marcella, came towards Meloetta. At the same time, Marcella and Meloetta were saying two different things. Meloetta said, "Ooooh myyyyyyyy goooooooooosh! Is that, MARCELLA?!" Marcella said, "Ooooh myyyyyyy goooooooooosh! Is that, MELOETTA?!" Then, they hugged each other while saying, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LOOKING AT MY TWIN!" Marcella said, "Oh my gosh, Meloetta, I haven't seen you ever since we were small! We were just like miniature Kirlias roaming around!" Marcella brought Meloetta to the watering hole. Marcella said, "Oh, hello Meloetta Pirouette, I'm Marcella, Meloetta's twin!" Meloetta Pirouette said, "And Meloetta, I'm sorry for bothering you..." "Oh, SHUT UP, PIPSQUEAK!" Meloetta growled. Meloetta Pirouette got scared. "Don't scare my sister like that!" a voice said. An Aria Meloetta came out of nowhere. "Aria Meloetta?! Meloetta Pirouette's SISTER?!" Meloetta asked. "Meloetta Pirouette, why didn't you tell me about this?!" "Sorry, I didn't mention that. She stands up for me ANYTIME. She's so strong, she can 1-Shot you with Ember! So don't even hurt her, or next thing you know, you're at the Pokémon Center." Meloetta wasn't scared. "STOP BRAGGING. I'M NOT SCARED."

2\. Chapter Four:

Aria Meloetta prepared Ember, and threw it. Meloetta dodged it. "Grrrr, stupid Meloetta." Aria Meloetta said. She prepared another one when Meloetta wasn't looking. Meloetta thought it was something else, so she heard it as a squeak, and covered her ears. Aria Meloetta threw the attack. Meloetta turned around split-second and got hit. It did 245 damage. Her health points were 110. "MELOETTA, NO!" Marcella screamed.

Well, Meloetta came to a decision and decided to apologize to Meloetta Pirouette. The twins went to the watering hole to apologize. "Alright, Meloetta, you know what to do." Marcella said. "Meloetta Pirouette, I'm sorry for what happened back at chapters three and four, and I came to a decision and wanted to apologize for calling you names, and to make up for this, I give you 15 Oran Berries." Meloetta Pirouette took the Oran Berries. "And don't think it's going to be easy whenever we fight again. It's NOT GOING TO BE EASY." Meloetta Pirouette snapped.

After the Meloettas started a new page in their lives, trainers taking care of them soon, the Meloettas went back to their businesses as the story continues.


End file.
